1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to snow plows generally and in particular to a snow plow which is pedal driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior patent art fails to disclose any patents on pedal driven plows. The inventor does not know of any such device in published literature or commercially available. Manually propelled plows are known in the prior patent art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,090, 4,048,735 and 3,664,042. U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,772 discloses a child's wagon with a plow, but the means of propulsion is not disclosed.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a manually propelled plow which is pedal driven to provide more than simple manual force for the removal of snow. Another object is to provide a plow which does not consume gasoline or electrical energy for its use. Still another object is to provide a plow which also serves as an exercise vehicle, but is less strenuous than the manual shoveling of snow, requiring little more physical exertion than walking or cycling. Thus, the plow of this invention can be used by people of all ages, physiques and physical conditions.